


Memories

by FanFicAddict7, FinalSoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad, art included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalSoul/pseuds/FinalSoul
Summary: Remus Lupin stopped short. He had to go through his husband’s things. This was a task he never wanted. It’s not like they were that old. One doesn’t expect to have to go through their significant other’s belongings at 29. And now he was looking at the one item in Sirius’ closet he wasn’t sure he wanted to find. There was the shoe box Sirius stored every photo he had taken that hadn’t been lost.





	Memories

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/132569304@N04/40522014252/in/dateposted-public/)

Remus Lupin stopped short. He had to go through his husband’s things. This was a task he never wanted. It’s not like they were that old. One doesn’t expect to have to go through their significant other’s belongings at 29. And now he was looking at the one item in Sirius’ closet he wasn’t sure he wanted to find. There was the shoe box Sirius stored every photo he had taken that hadn’t been lost. 

 

Remus grabbed the box and slid to the floor as he pulled the top off, scared to look at the memories within. But on top of the pile in the box was a paper Remus didn’t recognize. He opened it to see a letter.

 

_ Dear Remus, _

_ If you’ve found this letter, then I didn’t get better. I’m sorry, love. I never meant to leave you behind. Actually, I was quite determined to outlive you. But cancer is a bitch and life isn’t always how we plan. I loved you to the very end, though. I can promise you that. I have an official will at the bank, but know I left you my inheritance. And these photos. The most valuable things I own are in this box and they are our memories.  _

_ Goodbye, My Love, _

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/132569304@N04/38754436140/in/dateposted-public/)

_ Sirius Orion Black _

 

Tears were silently streaming down his face as he refolded the letter. He had to take a moment but reached forward with a shaking hand to pick up the photo on the top. The first picture was of a hospital corridor and the back of man. 

 

_ Remus stopped walking, his shoulders slumped. He didn't want to be here. Didn’t want to have to smell the sanitized surroundings. Didn’t want to hear the forced silence. But most of all he didn’t want to learn the news. He hated that they had to even be here.  _

 

_ “Why’d you stop?” Sirius had caught up to him. _

 

_ “Nothing.” Remus plastered a fake smile on his face to match Sirius’ sad one. Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand, Remus squeezing back, and the two men took a deep breath before stepping into the doctor’s office to hear the results. _

 

Remus thought that was the worst day of his life. But he didn’t want to think about that. Anything but that day. 

 

Reaching into the box, Remus pulled the next photo out of the box. He didn’t remember Sirius taking this, but there he is, sitting beside James in the grass.

 

_ The boys had decided to spend the summer at the Potter’s lake house. Remus’ mom had been the hardest to convince, but once she was convinced, there was no stopping them. They spent their days in the sun, and when the sun got too hot, in the water. Pete had gone inside to grab some more drinks. James picked Remus up. _

 

_ “James, damnit, put me down!” Remus couldn’t stop laughing as he saw the water come closer. A scream rang across the field right before the splash of someone hitting the water. _

 

_ “I’m gonna get you, Potter!” Remus started running after James while Sirius lay on the grass, laughing hysterically. Finally, Remus caught up to James, tackling him to the ground both in hysterics.Once the laughter died down, James and Remus just sat there, basking in sunlight and the company of friends.  _

 

That had been his favorite summer. He had been the happiest he could remember. It was before things got bad. They were young, carefree, ignorant of tragedy. 

 

The next photograph shocks Remus, though he recognizes the night it is from. This isn’t something he thought Sirius would want to remember. He could tell Sirius hadn’t taken it. The picture quality was lower than the other photos, probably taken with a cellphone camera by James.

 

_ Remus had gotten a text from James at midnight _

J: Can you come over now? It’s an emergency.

R: Can’t. Mom has me on lockdown again. Something about me being out too late.

J: Video Call?

R:Yeah, give me a sec

_ When James answered the video call, his face was sad, worried, angry all at the same time. Remus swore there were tear tracks staining his friends face. This was unusual. James never cried in front of others. _

_ “It’s bad, Remus. He just showed up at my doorstep. He had blood and marks everywhere, but he won’t say what happened. Actually, he hasn’t said anything. I’ve never seen it this bad.” _

_ “Alright, I’m coming right now.” _

_ Remus left a note for his parents explaining it was an emergency but he was ok and loved them and would be back before crawling out his window and running to the bus. Once the bus deposited him near the Potters’, he began to run again, making record time to their door. James let him in and he made his way to where he knew Sirius would be. _

_ “Siri, are you okay? Actually that’s a stupid question. Don’t answer that. But I am coming in. It’s only me.” But Remus didn’t get a reply as he eased his way in. He couldn’t hold back the gasp as he saw how damaged Sirius’ face was. Remembering what James said about Sirius not letting anyone near him, Remus thought he’d try. Grabbing a wet washcloth from the bathroom, he began to gently wipe away the blood, wincing when Sirius did. But he didn’t stop until all the rusty stains were gone from his skin. Once he finished cleaning and dressing Sirius’ face, she moved on to the marks on Sirius’ back, long gashes across his entire trunk. Once he finished that, Sirius just hugged him, sobs shaking his shoulders. Remus held him as he cried himself to sleep, not that it took long, because he was already exhausted. He stayed up all night that night, waking Sirius up every few hours from nightmares. Remus wasn't exactly sure what happened legally, but he did know James had pictures and the Potters used them to get custody of Sirius. Sirius never did say what happened that night, but Remus never asked either. _

 

Sirius bore those scars until the day he died. Why did Remus keep thinking about Sirius’ death? Maybe because, if he’d lived just a few more days, Sirius would have been 30 today. It also would have been their 10th anniversary as husbands. The next photo was taken by Lily on Sirius’ nice camera.

 

_ “Rem, come on. You look even better than me, which is an accomplishment.” Sirius’ smile was the widest it had been in a long time and it never left his face. The part of today that made Remus happiest was how happy his new husband was. There was nothing but laughter all night. That and stolen kisses. Specific events in the wedding were a blur, because Remus kept his eyes on Sirius the entire time. How had he gotten so lucky to marry someone so beautiful, inside and out?  _

_ “You ok, love?” Remus hadn’t noticed Sirius come back from getting drinks already, so lost in thought. _

_ “Yeah, I’m perfect today. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. Thank you.” Sirius, with tears in his eyes, kissed Remus with the most gentle and loving kiss he’d ever experienced. _

 

“Thank you, Sirius, for loving me,” Remus whispered to the photographs in his hands.

  
  
  
  



End file.
